We're Happy Now
by DarkMinds
Summary: Bones is 6 months into her pregnancy when Hannah comes back. Fluffy. Slightest of angst. one shot. Please enjoy


**A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a LONG while since I've updated Love is a Funny Thing! I've had a horrendous case of Writer's Block! So I've decided that this is my cure. Ok so this story is set 6 months into Bones pregnancy! I've had the idea for this story for a couple months. I hope it cures me!  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones <strong> .** If I did Booth would be shirtless, the majority of the time. =D**

Booth walked into his office with a spring in his step, the last six months had been the greatest of his life. He was with in love with Bones in more of an 'atta girl' type way and she loved him back. To top it all off she also was pregnant with his child. Nothing could get better than that and nothing could take him down. Nothing.

They went to their friends 2 weeks after Bones telling Booth he was going to be a daddy again. They told them that they were now, a committed romantic couple. They were congratulated with applause and many, many congratulations. When the excitement died down (which took a while after Angela's squealing and insistence they kiss just to prove it), they informed their closest friends of the pregnancy. Everyone gasped and Booth swore he thought Angela was going to fall out her chair with excitement. No one had expected this. Sweets was speechless, Angela was crying with joy, Hodgins clasped both Booth and Bones in a bone-crushing hug and Cam smiled knowingly congratulating them. Booth had not been able to wipe the goofy smile of his face for a month.

Booth sat in his office, smiled at the memory, and got to work finishing his report from his latest case. He heard a knock and the door expecting to see his wonderful girlfriend (she hated the term, but he embraced it full heartedly) standing at the door coming to get him for their one o'clock lunch date. He looked up smiling only to see Hannah looking at him cautiously. Booth's smile faded and a look of shock took over.  
>"Hello stranger, it's uh been a while" She greeted cautiously.<p>

"Hannah! Wh what are you er doing here?"

"I came to see you. I came to see how you were doing"

"I'm doing fine. Better than fine."

"That's good to hear, I was wondering..."

"No Hannah, no. You can't just come in here and expect everything to be fine between us. You broke my heart that night. I guess it was my fault for asking you to marry me in the first place, but your rejection still stung." Booth commented firmly. He stood and moved hastily through the door, trying to escape. He spotted Bones sitting in the coffee room at the table and made a retreat to her, Hannah hot on his heels. She wasn't going to give up on him. Bones turned around sensing her lover's arrival to see Booth with a look of stress on his face and a tall, leggy blonde she once considered a friend (that was before she broke her partner's heart). If Bones was surprised or shocked by Hannah's arrival, she sure did hide it well.

"Hannah" Bones stood and shook her hand politely, even though she didn't mean it

"Temperence, it's good to see you again" Hannah's eyes drifted to Bones' swollen abdomen "wow, I didn't know you were pregnant. Do I know the father?" By this time, Booth had moved towards Bones and was now standing directly beside her.

"Hannah, I'm the father of the baby. Bones and I are now together. And we're happy. You leaving me was heartbreaking, but it turned out to be the best thing for me. My friendship, one I thought I'd lost, had had gotten back on track when you left. We mended our broken friendship and it grew strong again. After a tragic loss, we both realised that there was no one else we wanted. I love her and she loves me, all of me."

Hannah smiled through tears. She had, on some level had always known that no woman could hold a place in Booth's heart like one Dr Temperence Brennen had. Every other woman would just come in a meagre second.

"Then I'm happy for you both, really. I wish you nothing but happiness in life." Hannah sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Temperence, please promise me something? Hold on to him. Don't let him go. He's truly one of a kind. They certainly don't make them like that anymore." And with that, she turned and left.  
>_BONES_<p>

They sat at their usual table. Booth ordered a hamburger with a side of onion rings and an extra order of fries, while Bones ordered a vegetable soup. They sat in a comfortable silence. Enjoying one another and their relationship.

"Booth" Bones said suddenly, interrupting Booth's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I have no intentions of giving up on us or running away from this. I'm in this with you. I plan on making it work."

"Temperence, I never doubted you would give up or run away. You are the strongest person I know. We're finally together. I love you. I always have. Ever since I say you in that lecture. Your piercing eyes stole every part of me. Even though we fought a lot, it only made me fall harder for you."

"Thank you Seeley. I also wanted to ask you something?"

"You can ask anything of me."

"Can you ask me to marry you?"

"Really! You're not just doing this for me are you? I want you to be happy too."

"Yes. This pregnancy and the loss of Vincent has made me realise that you need to grab what you want. And you're what I want."

"Very well." Booth stood taking a small onion ring of his plate and got down on one knee. "Temperence Brennen, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes, Seeley, nothing could make me happier." And with that, Booth slid the onion ring onto Bone's ring finger and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. A rupture of applause broke out. Booth and Bones pulled apart to see a diner full of patrons clapping for them. They just smiled at each other and kissed again.

It had taken more than 7 years, but they had made it.

-End-

**Read and Review! Please tell me if there are any mistakes I may have missed.**


End file.
